Gem
Gem is a computer program designed fo r Kevin Flynn's Grid. Her designation is Siren, and on the alignment chart, she would be considered Neutral. age: 26ish in human years origins: TRON: Legacy app link: 'WORKING ON IT '''hmd:'WORKING ON IT '''played by: Linds 'contact: ' Aim: Bettiebloodshed, Plurk: www.plurk.com/bettiebloodshed Setting The Grid. A Digital Frontier Tron (First Grid): The first Grid existed within Encom—a company which had fired Kevin Flynn, after Ed Dillinger stole games that Flynn had created. The Grid was a place where Programs within the system resided, communicating freely with their Users via I/O Towers. Users in many ways are Gods to the Programs—they were Creators, the Guidance, and the Soul of a Program. However, when Dillinger installed the MCP (Master Control Program), that all changed. Programs were no longer able to speak of the Users, or communicate with them. Defiant Programs were forced into the ‘games’ or were subject to summary de-resolution. They had one champion—TRON—a program created by Alan Bradley. Despite everything, he still believed in Users, along with the program of RAM, which he became friends with during the games. Flynn becomes trapped within the Grid, after he attempts to hack into the Encom system, looking for proof that Dillinger stole his video games. As a result, he meets Ram and Tron; while Ram dies during their attempts to escape, he forms a lasting friendship with Tron, which carries over into the second Grid. With the help of his newfound Program friends (including Yori, who was created by Laura, Flynn’s ex), he and Tron defeat the MCP. Programs once again are able to talk to their Users, and Flynn gets the proof he needs to take Dillinger down. Flynn becomes the CEO of Encom and finds his newfound passion—the expanse of the Grid…the universe within the computer. Tron: Evolution, Betrayal, Legacy (Second Grid): The Grid a closed computer system, programmed by Kevin Flynn. Often referred to by Flynn as his "digital frontier", the Grid was made to provide an experimental platform where all forms of research could be carried out at unparalleled speeds. Perceived time on the Grid is measured in cycles and run at a pace far greater than time perceived in the real world, thus allowing anyone immersed in the computer environment to perform the same functions in a fraction of the time it would take them otherwise. Much of the Grid consists of a flat, dark platform with glowing blue, cyan, or white, ribbons of light covering it in a vast latticework. Save the Isos, most programs were created by Flynn at some point or another. At the center of the Grid is Tron City—a thriving metropolis like any city that might be in the real world. Fashioned after ancient Rome, there are the normal things you might see…the Arena, where the games are played….the bars, the lights, the luxuries. It’s a beautiful place, where electric lights cut through the darkness that surrounds everything. On the periphery of the Grid lie the Outlands, an inhospitable region where most programs never venture. There is no sun here—all cycles are dark, only occasionally punctuated by the bright flare of the portal—a sign that a User was there. And as it is a closed system, before things got ruined, the Portal meant one thing—the Creator. He was a sign of everything—the father returning to his children. There were Programs there were not made by the Creator. They were the Isos—Programs born from the ether, walking out of the Sea of Simulation. It was the ‘miracle’, something thought to be impossible. It was the thing Flynn had been looking for his whole life. Change, chaos—it is and was always a factor. Clu, created in Flynn’s likeness, felt that the Iso were not part of the ‘perfect system', which was his main directive from the Creator. Without Flynn’s leadership (as the man was torn between two worlds), Clu took matters into his own hands, starting a coup. Overtaking the Grid, he trapped Flynn within the system and started to finish what he and his Creator had started…but in the way he saw best. During the time between Betrayal/Evolution and Legacy, programs were being ‘repurposed’ for Clu’s own uses—mainly to create an army of soldiers to go into the real world with. Flynn had promised the Programs that gift—and Clu was determined to gain access to what he was promised. The Grid became a darker, more dangerous place; Clu became a great deal like the MCP—resistance was met with de-resolution or repurposing. There was no other option. Gem is a Siren, and as a Siren she works in the Armory, buried under the Arena. Here the Sirens give care and comfort to programs that will fight in the games. Flynn fashioned them after the women who cared for Gladiators, in his own ancient times. But Gem is a unique one. She is seen elsewhere, working for Castor, her ‘leader,’ fitting in quiet well in the bright lights of End of Line, rising high above Tron City. Personality Like many things on the Grid, Gem is nothing what she seems. While certain personality traits are ingrained within her system due to Flynn’s programming, like many Programs on the Grid, she has outgrown her original purpose, to find her own way in things. Gem prides herself in keeping her emotions locked tightly within her systems; in her work, this is imperative to survival—and that is one thing Gem is very keen on. Surviving. Out of all the Sirens, it is clear that Gem is the leader—the one who pulls the strings. But for Gem, it wasn’t enough. As shown in the film, Gem is the only Siren seen outside of the Armory. Save the one siren who states that Sam is “Different”, the others do not speak, nor do they show emotions. Gem is the only one who seems capable of it. When Sam asks for advice, the answer is simple—Survive. But the way in which she extols the information is what is interesting. There is a smirk and bemusement in her tone…as if she was assured that Sam would live. There is a hope there, as well. When we next see Gem, she is out looking for Sam, to bring him to Castor. Before I get into the particular nuances of her personality we gain here and in the End of Line with her, let me assert an observation. Castor is a program that ‘reprograms’ anomalies—programs that no longer fit in—he helps them gain another purpose. It is my assertion that Gem (as seen by her loyalty to Castor, and her ability to move about the Grid while other Sirens do not), had ambitions—she took her fate in her own hands. Flynn was no longer able to assist, and update her programming; she wished for more than the Armory and made a deal with the devil that is Castor. She does as Castor asks her, and uses her natural gifts of observation to study the Grid, and gather information. When she meets Sam again, she is under orders to take him to Castor. While there is seduction in her ways (in the way she speaks of intuition, etc), she does make it clear that she wished to have met Sam under different circumstances. While the viewer and Sam at the time think she means the Armory, it is clear that Gem means this cycle…this time. It is her way for apologizing for what she is about to do. We actually see genuine affection on her face after Sam thanks her—she smiles brightly, and tells him her name. It is the first and only time we see her open and warm like this. Her interactions with Castor are telling as well. When he speaks of Quorra with affection, we get the first signs that she is capable of distain as she rolls her eyes. The nostalgia Castor feels is annoying to her, and while she keeps her mouth quiet, her body positioning open and submissive, she isn’t pleased. Throughout the fight, when Castor throws Sam to the Black Guard, she is seen pacing behind Castor, and finally sitting. Her face is unreadable, but she does not have the glee that her leader does. This isn’t something she wanted, but she is passive—she is not going to step in and stop it. She also finds Jarvis annoying in his blatant and pathetic attempts to impress her (in her mind she is no longer a Siren to be made to give comfort at a whim). Again she only rolls her eyes. She doesn’t speak while Clu and Castor speak with one another…and as the End of Line is set with charges to blow, there is only a flicker of a frown on her face. Gem goes to her death (?) seemingly unwilling to allow any program see herself emotionally compromised. Abilities & Weaknesses As a Siren, Gem has certain abilities within her programming, as well as flaws-ones that Flynn never corrected. AU is listed. Abilities Calming systems (AU): In the event of an agitated or injured program, Sirens can ‘hum’ at a frequency that can calm programs—this was used in particularly towards programs near de-rezz in games. Extra Energy Reserves (AU): Allows Sirens to transfer more energy than a typical program without risking their own de-rezz. Used to help programs in games, as well. Intuition & Observation: Gem tends to read people better than others, due to her own natural intuition, and her ability to watch and learn. Gem seems to be more observant than most Programs on the Grid. When Sam appears within Zuse's sector, she is able to find him relatively quickly. While she may have been alerted to his presence within the general vicinity, it is Gem who is able to find him before other Programs, and guide him to 'safety'. She also observes that Sam is nervous and quickly puts him at ease. Connections: This is shown within a few comics (which I don't have scans of, sadly, in the official magazine) where Gem locates a few rebels to pass on information; these rebels are not the easiest to find; it is clear she has met with them multiple times, and has connections everywhere. While this may be something that came from working with Zuse, it does not change the fact that Gem can use these connections for her own use if need be. Charm/Confidence: Gem is nothing if not charming. She exudes confidence, and seems to be fully in control of any situation she is placed into. Despite Sam's initial distrust of her, Gem quickly bats her eyelashes a few times at him, grabs his arm, and guides him through the End of Line club like she owns the place. Not only does Sam appear to become attracted to her, he relaxes as she takes command. Even within the Armory, she has full control of the situation. She is the one who leads the other Sirens with quiet confidence. There is also a distinct allure to her, especially in the little smirk she gives when she advises Sam to 'survive'. Stoicism: It is difficult to tell what is going on underneath the surface of Gem's face. She chooses to show others what she wants them to see--and save a few instances (ie: irritation), she rarely breaks from that. As seen when she is about to be de-rezzed, she shows no emotion on her face. One could easily infer that by being so stoic, and choosing to show emotions only when it suits her, it keeps her safe in a cold and unkind Clu-Controlled Grid. Weaknesses No fighting training: Sirens have no typical Grid weapons, and are not trained in fighting—besides her disc and her finger tool, she has no natural fighting abilities. Sympathetic programming (AU): While this is a positive thing in many cases, it also makes her more susceptible to attacks to her programming. Easily Irritated: Gem has little tolerance for idiocy or sentimentality. This is shown twice within the film. The first occurs when Zuse becomes a bit emotional thinking about Quorra-- Gem rolls her eyes and seems annoyed, as if she's heard the story once too many times. The second occurs when Jarvis tries to 'charm' her heavy-handily. Again she rolls her eyes and immediately dismisses him. For all her stoicism, it is the emotion of irritation that seems to always get the best of her--which is not the best when facing down Programs that are stronger than one's self. Early Program Type: As a Siren, Gem was one of the early programs on the new Grid. She has a distinct way of walking, one that is not overly fluid and very distinct. It is evident in the first scene, where the Sirens are nearly robotic in their movements. Even in later scenes, where Gem's movements are a *bit* more fluid, it is clear that her suit, her shoes, are restrictive. Her mobility is highly restricted because of this. Vulnerable: While Gem would rather not admit it, Gem appears to be vulnerable and isolated. While there are other Sirens, it is clear that all of them stay in their Stasis machines until needed by a Program. And as many Programs were derezzed quickly in Clu's version of the Games, there were few around for her to become acquainted to. Additionally, as Zuse is her leader, she naturally wants a bit of attention from him. He seems to be keener on getting things from her, and moon over Quorra, much to her irritation. The only time we see a genuine smile on her face is when Sam tells her 'thank you'. It can be inferred that she doesn't hear that much, and is grateful for it. Character Relationships TBD Free Space AU INFORMATION (AKA How is Gem an AU?): Gem was created by Flynn. She and the other Sirens are earlier programs in the 2nd GRID. Gem grew tired of simply caring for Programs in the Amory. As the cycles past, she felt suffocated by what she had to do. Work then Stasis. Comfort, then Stasis. She served no purpose to serve others; she never had a choice. Gem wanted Kevin to update her software, but he never did--too busy with other things. While the other Sirens never seemed to care, she did. She felt out of place. And here is where Castor comes in. If you read the info on him from some of the supplemental stuff (Evolution, Interviews), he was originally created to integrate anomalies to the Grid. To help them find their 'purpose'. After all, besides Clu, he's the only program who has reprogramming abilities--something he learned *himself* unlike Clu who was taught by Kevin. Castor discovered that Gem wanted help. He offered Gem the freedom of the Grid; to be able to leave the Armory, to rest when she chose...to move where she wished. To mutate her--reprogram her so she had the ability. Of course the price he *stated* he wanted was loyalty, to help him gather information and report it back to him. As Gem didn't have much choice (it was either take Castor's help or never get out of the Armory like the other Sirens), she took the chance. But Castor reprogrammed her and 'locked' a much more stringent 'contract' of sorts into her programming--forcing the loyalty. She had to do what he asked. Hence her delivery of Sam, etc. She was forced into becoming his right-hand person, to do what was asked of her. Gem is more ‘fleshed’ out this way, and will be able to function within a game setting with more personality and motives that are her own. See Also TBD